SpyWars - Decepticon secret outpost
Powerglide announces his arrival to the Steel Balloon the only way he knows how: by yelling. "Wooooo! It's PARTY TIME!" He stumbles through the pretty much empty venue to the bar and sits at the counter. "Yo man, get me the most expensive bottle you got!" He pulls out a Mastercard. "Credit." Frenzy , who was also there sitting at the counter with a huge glass of energon (it would be a normal-sized drink to a regular sized Transformer, but to him it was huge), turns his head towards the incoming Powerglide and watches him take his seat. "I guess you didn't see me, Autodope!" he says, lifting his drink with both his hands and slips. "I would've ordered a smaller glass, but why do that when I can order the same size glass as any normal-sized Transformer!" he is talking to himself. Ahh, some freedom away from any and all responsibilty for a while. Barrage was definitely going to enjoy himself this time. That had been a while ago now, and the Insecticon looked like he'd crawled into the nearest bottle of high-grade he could get his hands on. By the time Powerglide arrived and announced himself, Barrage could hardly stand, but there he was, out on the dancefloor, gyrating and making a mockery of 'dancing'. But he was drunk, so he didn't much care. Hell, he didn't even care that an Autobot had just waltzed in yelling and screaming about partying. Typically, Barrage would have had a nice 'talk' with an Autobot, involving a large amount of firepower, and/or fists and feet. But he was feelin' good tonight. The first time he'd had any kind of freedom to do what he wanted, even for a few hours, so he was living it up, and he was so blitzed he didn't even feel like scrapping an Autobot as pathetic as Powerglide! Very unusual for any Insecticon, right? But instead, he weaved and staggered his way through the crowd on the dancefloor and practically /fell/ onto the stool next to the Autobot. "Heyy tarbender! Gimme a nudder shot offf the good shtuff!" The barman grabs Powerglide's card. Being used to Autobot's customers, he equipped his bar with a terran device allowing him to bill credit compagnies. Reaching under the bar, he grabs a black bottle with a white skull and puts it in front of Powerglide. Then he grins at Barrage... apparently Insecticons are good costumers. He doesn't say anything put he puts another bottle in front of Barrage. "Who said that!?" Powerglide exclaims, his head whipping left and right before he finally notices Frenzy. "'ey! I know you!" He rubs his chin. "Rumble, right?" His attention is diverted to Barrage as the drunken Insecticon makes his order. "Jesus, man! You are THROED." Frenzy gives him the facepalm and shakes his head. "Why do you Autobots always get us confused! I'm Frenzy and ya better know it or else I'll rip that head off your pathetic Autobot body of yours!" he says as he turns his attention back to his drink. Foxfire really can't hold his energon, so he's not sure why he's here. Oh well, maybe something good will happen...like he won't end up wasted out of his mind. The small foxbot slips into the tavern, ears perked and occasionally twitching as he listens to the sounds around him. Powerglide's voice is heard above all the others, and Foxfire just sighs and rolls his eyes as he overhears him and Frenzy. Barrage grabs the bottle placed in front of him and turns towards Powerglide with a seriously drunk laugh and takes a hit directly from the bottle. "Yesh! I got myshelf aaah ffew hoursh of freeeee-time before I hafta work more...." He kinda trails off when he finally notices Frenzy a couple stools further down. "Frenzshy! Haf a drunk, little dude!" And he tries to poor some of the contents of his bottle into Frenzy's glass, despite being too far away, and ends up spilling on the energon all over the bar, and possibly in Powerglide's lap. Powerglide takes his scary looking bottle and takes a swig of it. You can just taste the expensiveness! "Woah, woah, woah! Simmer down, tiny!" He can't help but smile to himself as he finally has someone shorter than him to insult. "Besides, you couldn't- HEY, WHAT THE HELL!?" Powerglide rises from his seat as his lap is drenched in alcohol. "Watch it, Drunky McDrinks-a-Lot!" The bartender sighs...Decepticons and Autobots here at the same time... discreetly, he bill Powerglide's drink twice... this is going to help him to pay the repairs... Frenzy takes a big swig out of his huge glass and hiccups a bit. He notices Barrage calling for him and sees some contents of Barrage Frenzy takes a big swig out of his huge glass and hiccups a bit. He notices Barrage calling for him and sees some energon fluid rushing done on the counter before he turns around to face both Barrage and Powerglide. "What do ya want, Barrage *HICCUP* and what were ya going to say *HICCUP* to me Powerglide!" he says, leaping on the counter and walking a bit towards them. Powerglide tilts his bottle back and begins to chug it like a thirsty man in the desert. After finishing he belches loudly. How he does any of this with a mouth gaurd is a question for the ages. "Hey! Get off the counter you moron! The only one I want to see dancing around up there is that chick over there!" He points to a lone fembot trying to enjoy her drink in peace on the other side of the room. "Talk about a hottie!" Whoops! That wasn't supposed to happen. Barrage might be absolutely blitzed here, but in his mind, he wasn't all that over-energized. Maybe a bit buzzed, but isn't that what all drunk people think? Hehe. Straightening up and moving his bottle, he smiles a bit sheepishly and shrugs as he takes another hit. "Shorry, bud. Dinn't meeeen ta shpillll inn yur lap! But heyy, think uf it like a freee oshmoshis drunk! Wursht it can doo ish rusht a bit, riiight?!" Looking up at Frenzy, he holds up his bottle. "Yur falllin' beehind, Frenzshy. Catshup! Gots wurk ta doo later, sho enjoy the time!" Powerglide just stares at Barrage, not understanding a single word he just said. Foxfire approaches the bar and hops onto a stool, pretending to ignoring the happenings around him. "Bowl of energon, please. Make sure it's not too strong." That's the problem with not having hands... "Moron, huh?" he says with a hiccup afterwards, "I'll teach ya who's the moron here!" He begins to punch in the air for some reason. Perhaps he's hitting the air because he thinks he's hitting Powerglide. "Take that! *HICCUP* And That! And That!" he continues to say as he punches the thin air. After a while of continuous punching he stops and swaying a bit. "I don't understand... I hit ya with my hardest," he says before collapsing down the engergon-spilled counter face front. The bartender is keeping a close optic on the behavior of everyone in the bar...so far only regular drunks behavior. Hopefully this times he won't have to send a bill to Ultra Magnus... he shudders as he remember the first and only times when he tried to make Galvatron pay for the damage a bunch of drunken seekers did to the Steel... Then he glances at Foxfire and grunts. He place a bowl in front of him and pour some energon into it, "There it's not too strong..." he says before adding for himself, "...for a dinobot" Barrage sets the bottle back on the bar, having taken only a couple hits from it, but it's still half empty now. Don't you just /love/ drunks that spill their drinks all over the place? Struggling to his feet again, he promptly slides from the stool and hits the ground. Yup, he's plowed! But that doesn't stop him from getting back to his feet a few moments later, and slapping Powerglide on the back as he stumbles back towards the dancefloor. He doesn't get more than a step, though, before he falls backwards, catching himself on the barstool he'd just vacated. "Hokay, not the besht of ideash. Mebbe I'll jusht shtay heer a bit moooore!" And then Foxfire hops onto a stool, and Barrage damn near falls back on the floor. "Hayy! Itsh a fox!" He didn't even notice Frenzy, punching wildly at the air, and collapsing. Powerglide puffs his chest out and squares his shoulders so he looks EXTRA manly. "HA! Your puny little punches could never harm someone as powerful and handsome as me, POWERGLIDE!" He leans over the counter and snaps his fingers at the bartender. "Hey! Get me uhhhh..." Powerglide taps his chin as he eyes the bottles behind the bar. "Surprise me!" Foxfire's sensitive ears pick up the bartender's added comment, and he glares at him for a moment before deciding to just bear it and hope he doesn't get drunk. He laps up a bit of it, then glances toward Barrage. "Why yes, I am a fox," he remarks. "Thanks for noticing." Barrage grabs at the bottle in front of him, /twice/, before he manages to close his hand around it, and then takes another shot out of it, sets it down, and watches it fall over and roll a bit, spilling some more on the bar. Laughing suddenly, his optics fall on Frenzy, and he struggles off his barstool to help the little guy up. "Hayy! I'm the one shupposhed ta be fallin' doowwn! I'm the one thatsh gotta gooo wurk at the cunshtrukshun place later!" Frenzy gets back up from the ground with the assitance of Barrage and rubs his eptics. Everything he sees with his optics starts to go a bit funky for him, probably because he drank some of the spill on the counter. "Why ish everythin' goin' so weirdsh for Frenshy?" he slowly walks back to his drink while looking everwhere. "Woow! Everythinsh shooo pretty..." he falls into his glass and starts drinking from his position. "Damn, Rumble! You're a lightweight!" Powerglide shrugs. "That's to be expected though. I mean, you ARE small. And stupid. Like all cassettes!" He turns and sees Foxfire. "Hey! You didn't hear any of that right?" Foxfire lowers his ears and glares at Powerglide. "I heard everything. And, as I cassette myself, I can safely say that I am *not* stupid." "Well, maybe not Rumble level of stupid," Powerglide says pointing to Frenzy with his thumb. "But you're still not on par with my intelligence so you might as well be." Laughing at Frenzy, Barrage stumbles his way onto the barstool beside him and leans in a bit. Well, at least he /thinks/ he's leaning in. And he also thinks he's whispering, too. But then, have you ever heard a drunk whisper? It's almost like shouting sometimes. "Hayy bud! Do ya wanna know a sheekret?! I get ta go work at tha noo sheekret outpost out on the Cobalt Plainsh! Ain't that shumfing!?!" Yup, like most drunks in a conversation, Barrage seems to have forgotten that anyone else but he and his conversation partner were there, or in earshot, even though he /thought/ he was whispering. The bartender looks at Powerglide and then, without a world, he starts to mix a couple of drink together and then he pushes a glass in front of him, "I call this... a Unicron." Foxfire flicks his ears like radars as he listens to Barrage, though he pretends not to have heard anything. From his perch on the stool he scans Barrage for visible weapons, but decides he's not a threat, and goes back to his drink. Powerglide takes the drink in his hand and examines it. "Why is it called a Unicron?" The Bartender grins, "Because it rumored to be the cause of the destruction of the world where it was first made." In the state the Insecticon is in, the only threat he poses is to himself, or accidentally to others nearby if he moves much. Barrage makes several attempts to grab the bottle he left lying on it's side on the bar, before giving up and realizing the bottle was empty anyway, and orders another. "Hayy! I wunt anuther drunk, pleesh!" The barternder frowns at Barrage pondering to mention him that he's always way too drunk...but he can't do that to one of his best costumer. "There" he simply says as he pushes a keg towards the insecticons. "Hell yeah! Sounds like my kind of drink!" Powerglide hefts the glass up in the air. "A toast! To uhh.." He looks around. "TO ME! Because I'm SO AWESOME!" Powerglide downs the concoction in one gulp. Then he hits the floor with a thud. Volkswagen Beetle putters into the Balloon with a tiny asteroid stuck in his wheel well, and a thin layer of frost all over his hood and roof. Bumblebee kicks the asteroid off and sidles up to Foxfire, proffering him a crowbar in a nonchalant, one might even say SOLICITOUS way. "Here... you might need this." The crowbar is very cold from being in deep space. A keg?! Sweet! Barrage wasn't gonna turn that down. Of course, he'll probably pass out in pretty short order, here. He's passed the point of completely blitzed, and entered the realm of totally hammered. And he's still drinking? "Hayy Powerglide, why ish you shtandin' aginst the wall like that?!" Were Barrage's senses really that askew? Probably. Hell, he was probably seeing 3 or 4 of everyone and everything in the bar. Watching Bumblebee meander up to Foxfire, he busts out laughing hysterically at the crowbar. Foxfire stares at Bumblebee with his ears perked forward in a curious manner. "I...wasn't expecting you to actually come here with a crowbar," he admits. "Well, whatever." He takes the crowbar in his jaws and jumps down from the stool, then approaches Barrage. "Now hold still..." Barrage couldn't possibly hold still, as drunk as he was. But then, he's laughing so hard, and for no real reason, that he doesn't even see Foxfire approaching him with the crowbar. The bartender looks at the crowbar, "Hey! What are you going to do with that!" "Officially Autobot business," Foxfire replies. "This mech is carrying concealed weapons!" At least, he believes so, from what he's been told. "I want none of that in my bar! Do yo know what Galvatron will do to it if he learns you... you know what I mean. Take it outside!" Barrage is still laughing too hard to really take much notice of anything important. For some reason, he just can't help himself, despite the nagging feeling, deep down, that something's wrong. But he's so blitzed, he wouldn't notice if the Autobots here were coming at him with weapons drawn, intent at turning him into a pile of molten slag. Foxfire rolls his optics, approaches Bumblebee, and offers the crowbar to him. "So much for that." Bumblebee takes it back and tucks it into his passenger compartment, shaking his head in mild disappointment. "Okay, well, see you back on Earth then." He transforms and putt putt putts back out of the bar to drive back to Earth.